No Heaven, No Hell
by LoneCard
Summary: For as long as they were together...There was no Heaven without him, there was no Hell with him. The would be together, soon. MattxMello. One-shot.


**Okay, I'll be honest. I know nothing about what actually happened in Matt or Mello's deaths. I know the entire story of Death Note, but I haven't actually read their deaths. I have a vauge idea at best for Matt, and I know nothing of Mello's death. I'm also not that familair with Matt's character. It is also AU, depnding on how you look at it.**

**Please look past my mistakes and take the story as you wish.**

**EDIT: After properly reserching, i've edited out most of my mistakes.**

* * *

"Ugh!" Matt groaned in agony as he died. He didn't like dying, but it's not like he wanted to. If only he could've beaten them a little faster...But there were so many of them! He tryed so many times already! It would've be impossible! It _was _impossible!

"Stupid mushrooms!"

**Wammy's house. Two days before Mello's departure.**

Mello looked up from the thin book he was reading and glared at his 14 year old best friend. "Just look up the cheat codes!" Mello yelled, a little harsher then he meant.

Matt had been attempting to get past level 8 in a Super Mario game. For 8 hours. 38 minutes. And 43 seconds.

Not that Mello had been counting.

Matt glared back. Mello knew he was completly against cheat codes, or anything of the sort. If you couldn't beat the game the way it was meant to be beaten, then you shouldn't try. Video games are about the struggle, the hard work that was put into it, the idea that was driving it. Cheat codes, to him at least, underminded everything.

He sighed inwardly. Why did he put up with this?

That wasn't meant to be answered, by the way. He knew why he helped Mello. He knew why he cared about whether or not the dumb blonde got hurt, or got into a fight with another kid, or even ran out of chocolate. He knew why he bothered.

He remember, the first day he met Mello, The blonde had chocolate in his hand, a suitcase, and no want to recall his life before Wammy's House. The very first day he got there, he got into a fight with Matt. Over his waste of life over video games, or something of the sort. He wasn't quite sure why that turned into friendship, but he didn't really feel like questioning it. He cared about his best friend, maybe more than he should. He knew it.

But, now it was time, he figured, that Mello should know.

"Mello."

"What?" Mello asked, his eys already back to his book. "If it's about your stupid game ethics-"

"No. It's about something important."

Mello rolled his eyes and took another bite of chocolate. "Hm," He nodded, to show he was listening. He didn't bother to look up from his book, though, since it was getting to the good part. Al was talking to his room mate, Tom, about the rumor that had started. Tom was upset that he was seen so horribly just because he was different. So what if Tom didn't like sports? So what if he was into art? That didn't mean Al had to be such a bastard and ditch his best friend. If it were him-

"Mello."

Even now, he couldn't quite tell what it was about his friend's voice that made him look up. Maybe it was the edge in his voice.

Maybe it was the fact that all electronic beeping and digital game music was gone.

Maybe it was that Matt was standing right in his face, an oddly determined look in his eyes that Mello could not quite identify.

"Michael. I have to tell you something."

Mello blinked. No one called him by his real name. Unless it was Roger when he was mad. Or when one of the newer kids didn't know yet. But Mello wasn't used to be called by his real name. It just didn't happen.

That's why he didn't respond, he told himself. That's why he didn't say anything when Matt confessed everything. That's what he told himself.

He wasn't able to remeber exactly what Matt said. Phrases like "I don't care what you call it," or "If you tell anyone, I'll kill you," as he paced back and forth across their shared room drifted in and out of Mello's memory. What truly stood out in his mind was the kiss.

Matt had stopped mid-confession and turned to his best friend. He kissed him. No meaningful look in his eyes, no whispered love sayings, just a quick, small peck on the lips.

Or at least that was what Matt was intending.

Mello stood and held Matt close, knowing he was confessing his own secret, in his own way. He didn't care, or rather he _did_ care. He felt it depended on how you looked at it. But either way, he did it.

Their kiss lasted as long as their entire memory to them. All they wanted to say, all they needed to hear, was there, in that one small kiss.

"I really like you, Micheal."

"I...like you, too, Mail."

They held each other close for a while, until bedtime was called a few hours later, and they slipped into their respective beds. They had all the time in the world, they figured. They could spend a night apart. They had their time, years in the orphanage...

Who was to know how wrong they were?

Mello tossed and turned, unable to sleep.

Who indeed.

* * *

**The day after Mello's departure**

Matt awoke, with no real need to do anymore. He stayed in bed, his eyes still red and his throat still sore.

Mello had left.

He hadn't even bothered to say good-bye. Matt felt the urge to kick something. Or he would've if he'd had enough left in him to feel things like urges. But, no, he didn't. Mello had taken his will to exist with him. Not his will to live. He wasn't suicidal. His will to be, his will to do things, _that's_ what Mello had taken from him.

Only a few days ago had they shared their first kiss. Only a few days ago had Matt confessed what...who he was. Only a few days ago had they held each other close, speaking without speaking, knowing everything the other had wanted to say.

Yet those days seemed to belong to another time. Those moments...those things had happened to some other Matt, not him. They were too distant in his memories to truly belong to him. They weren't his.

Matt would've cried again at that thought, if his tears hadn't been used up the night before. There was Near, saying Mello had left, because he was unwilling to share the title of L. Matt had walked to his room, locked the door behind him, fallen onto his bed, and cried. No one heard him. Or if they did, no one cared.

Matt rolled on to his side, not wanting to face Mello's side of the room just yet. He didn't want to remember. He was about to curl up in a ball when he notice the envelope on the pillow next to him. Matt, feeling strangly off at seeing the enevelope, reached and read the small, neat hand writing.

_To Matt. Urgent. _

Matt's eyes widened, and he sat up, ripping into the envelope. It was from HIM.

_Dear Matt,_

_God, that's lame. Anyway, basically, I've decided to make my own life. I can't stay here knowing Near's just going to beat me over and over. I can't stay here. I just can't._

_But, Matt, you've got your own life to live. I'm not apologizing for leaving you. Because I know we'll see each other soon. Just make it through a few more years, and I'll be waiting for you when you get out. Until then, we both have things to do. Take care, and don't do anything stupid._

_Love,  
__Mello_

Matt clutched the letter to his chest, almost hearing Mello himself saying the words. Almost.

* * *

**1/26/2010. Matt's death.**

"Matt... forgive me..."

Mello looked down at the disheveled body that was displayed on the television screen. The cliche thing to do would've been to burst into tears, to scream for him to come back, to beg to not be left behind_._ But that would've been so cruel, so selfish of him. To ask Matt to return to the ruied, obviously bullet-filled body, that was no longer able to support life, to ask him to return to all that pain that he had just escaped...what kind of person would he be to ask him such a horrid thing?

"Matt...please forgive me."

No. All he could do now was make sure Matt's death was not in vain. A person like him was worthy, was someone so...

Was there a word? Perhaps it was love that blinded him, but he always felt that Matt was a good person. Somewhere, Matt cared. Sure, Matt wasn't really the charitable kind, and he certainly never botherd to help some random little old lady across the street. But, all the same, Matt had a good soul, and a good heart. In another time and place, they were happy, and Matt never, ever took it for granted.

Perhaps it was love that blinded him, but Matt was in love with him. Was. That was the key word. This wasn't like Wammy's House, where they only had to wait a few years. No. Matt was Dead. That was the word that broke Mello's heart, the word that painfully, tearfully reminded him that his one and only love was gone from the world.

Gone.

Forever.

"I never wanted you to die..." Mello wiped his eyes. Tears were pointless, he told himself. Tears would not do anything but show his sorrow. That's what he told himself. He had a hostage, damn it! Why was driving a freaking truck! He couldn't lose control now!

"I love you."

Tears were pointless. That's the only thin he could think, because thinking more would cause his heart to break more, because thinking more would lead to things, dark things, horrible things, that Matt would not have wanted. He couldn't cry.

_Tears are pointless, tears are pointless,_ _tears are pointless, tears are pointless, tears are pointless, tears are pointless, tears are pointless, tears are pointless, tears are pointless, tears are pointless,_ _tears are pointless,_ _tears are pointless, tears are pointless, tears are pointless, tears are pointless, tears are pointless, tears are pointless, tears are pointless, tears are pointless,_ _tears are pointless,_ _tears are pointless, tears are pointless, tears are pointless, tears are pointless, tear sare pointless, tears are pointless, tears are pointless, tears are pointless,_ _tears are pointless,_ _tears are pointless, tears are pointless, tears are pointless, tears are pointless, tears are pointless, tears are pointless, tears are pointless, tears are pointless, tears are pointless, tears are pointless, tears are pointless, tears are pointless, tears are pointless,_ _tears are pointless,_ _tears are pointless, tears are pointless, tears are pointless, tears are pointless, tear sare pointless, tears are pointless, tears are pointless, tears are pointless,_ _tears are pointless,_ _tears are pointless, tears are pointless, tears are pointless, tears are pointless, tears are pointless, tears are pointless, tears are pointless, tears are pointless,_ _tears are pointless, tears are pointless, tears are pointless, tears are pointless, tears are pointless, tears are pointless, tears are pointless, tears are pointless,_ _tears are pointless,_ _tears are pointless, tears are pointless, tears are pointless, tears are pointless, tears are pointless, tears are pointless, tears are pointless, tears are pointless,_ _tears are pointless,_ _tears are pointless, tears are pointless, tears are pointless, tears are pointless, tear sare pointless, tears are pointless, tears are pointless, tears are pointless,_ _tears are pointless,_ _tears are pointless, tears are pointless, tears are pointless, tears are pointless, tears are pointless, tears are pointless, tears are pointless, tears are pointless, tears are pointless, tears are pointless, tears are pointless, tears are pointless, tears are pointless,_ _tears are pointless,_ _tears are pointless, tears are pointless, tears are pointless, tears are pointless, tear sare pointless, tears are pointless, tears are pointless, tears are pointless,_ _tears are pointless,_ _tears are pointless, tears are pointless, tears are pointless, tears are pointless, tears are pointless, tears are pointless, tears are pointless, tears are pointless,_ _tears are pointless, tears are pointless, tears are pointless, tears are pointless, tears are pointless, tears are pointless, tears are pointless, tears are pointless,_ _tears are pointless,_ _tears are pointless, tears are pointless, tears are pointless, tears are pointless, tears are pointless, tears are pointless, tears are pointless, tears are pointless,_ _tears are pointless,_ _tears are pointless, tears are pointless, tears are pointless, tears are pointless, tear sare pointless, tears are pointless, tears are pointless, tears are pointless,_ _tears are pointless,_ _tears are pointless, tears are pointless, tears are pointless, tears are pointless, tears are pointless, tears are pointless, tears are pointless, tears are pointless, tears are pointless, tears are pointless, tears are pointless, tears are pointless, tears are pointless,_ _tears are pointless,_ _tears are pointless, tears are pointless, tears are pointless, tears are pointless, tear sare pointless, tears are pointless, tears are pointless, tears are pointless,_ _tears are pointless,_ _tears are pointless, tears are pointless, tears are pointless, tears are pointless, tears are pointless, tears are pointless, tears are pointless, tears are pointless,_ _tears are pointless, tears are pointless, tears are pointless, tears are pointless, tears are pointless, tears are pointless, tears are pointless, tears are pointless,_ _tears are pointless,_ _tears are pointless, tears are pointless, tears are pointless, tears are pointless, tears are pointless, tears are pointless, tears are pointless, tears are pointless,_ _tears are pointless,_ _tears are pointless, tears are pointless, tears are pointless, tears are pointless, tear sare pointless, tears are pointless, tears are pointless, tears are pointless,_ _tears are pointless,_ _tears are pointless, tears are pointless, tears are pointless, tears are pointless, tears are pointless, tears are pointless, tears are pointless, tears are pointless, tears are pointless, tears are pointless, tears are pointless, tears are pointless, tears are pointless,_ _tears are pointless,_ _tears are pointless, tears are pointless, tears are pointless, tears are pointless, tear sare pointless, tears are pointless, tears are pointless, tears are pointless,_ _tears are pointless,_ _tears are pointless, tears are pointless, tears are pointless, tears are pointless, tears are pointless, tears are pointless, tears are pointless, tears are pointless,_ _tears are pointless, tears are pointless, tears are pointless, tears are pointless, tears are pointless, tears are pointless, tears are pointless, tears are pointless,_ _tears are pointless,_ _tears are pointless, tears are pointless, tears are pointless, tears are pointless, tears are pointless, tears are pointless, tears are pointless, tears are pointless,_ _tears are pointless,_ _tears are pointless, tears are pointless, tears are pointless, tears are pointless, tear sare pointless, tears are pointless, tears are pointless, tears are pointless,_ _tears are pointless,_ _tears are pointless, tears are pointless, tears are pointless, tears are pointless, tears are pointless, tears are pointless, tears are pointless, tears are pointless, tears are pointless, tears are pointless, tears are pointless, tears are pointless, tears are pointless,_ _tears are pointless,_ _tears are pointless, tears are pointless, tears are pointless, tears are pointless, tear sare pointless, tears are pointless, tears are pointless, tears are pointless,_ _tears are pointless,_ _tears are pointless, _

_TEARS ARE POINTLESS!_

_Tears are..._

* * *

**1/26/2010 Mello's death.**

Mello could no longer be made to care about his surrondings. He could not be made to care for what he was suffering. He just could not be made to care. A heart attack seemed like a blessing right now.

He thought about Near. Would he be missed by Near? Most likely not. You don't lament over pawns when their use is done. He'd be remembered, and if he was lucky, honored. But missed? No. Near was never capable of coming close to someone. Near had never bothered with people.

No, he was not emo over his death. Nor was he that numb, nor scared, nor confused. He smiled at the thought of being called scared and confused. He wasn't feeling anything small, or negative, at all, though he knew that any normal person would've been screming in pain.

Quite the contrary.

He was elated.

Soon, he would be with Matt. They were forced apart for only hours, at most. Soon, they'd be reunited. He knew this, beyond a shadow of a doubt. No matter how his life was to be judged by whatever higher power there was, he and Matt would be together again. If there even was a higher power that would be cruel enought to try to rip them apart. No, he'd thought it through in his final moments of life. He'd seen what he'd done, and it didn't matter.

As his eyes closed for what he knew would be their final time, he looked up. Was he waiting? Waiting to guide him to their eternal future? He smiled as the light in his eyes faded. A single thought echoed in his mind before the life drained out of his body.

_I love you..._

* * *

_There was no heaven without him.  
There was no hell with him._

_Their lives was not wasted.  
No matter their deaths._

_Their lives__ might be seen as unfortunate.  
But their love was not doomed from the start._

_There was no heaven without him.  
There was no hell with him._

_One saved the other  
each one at a time._

_They grew to know each other.  
Yet, nothing was ever rushed._

_There was no heaven without him.  
There was no hell with him._

_They knew they weren't meant to live for long.  
They could only enjoy what time they had._

_Before it was gone  
from out earthly views._

_There was no heaven without him.  
There was no hell with him._

_There was no heaven without him.  
There was no hell with him._

R.I.P


End file.
